


All typical Hollywood movies

by Deadpool0987654 (Daedric_princess14)



Category: typical hollywood movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedric_princess14/pseuds/Deadpool0987654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first thing that I am going to do it might be retarted  but I thought it was funny when I thought of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All typical Hollywood movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing that I am going to do it might be retarted but I thought it was funny when I thought of it.

How all Hollywood movies work.

The two hotties in love meet each other somewhere that s ridiculously weird.then they ask  each other if they want to hang out some time and they eventually hang out for an odd reason then they start to hang out more and more then they start to get down and nasty but don't want to tell anybody about their time that they have together so they try to hide it but then eventually someone finds out that they are together and they are the laughing stock of the town so they go away and they have children and they where never criticized because they changed their names and they lived a good life but then thy get married but the marriage goes down the drain so the man starts seeing ladies of the night and getting nasty with them and then they have money troubles so they start fighting allot the children get mad then one of the children runs away and has a life as a accounted suprisingly and the parents get deep in depression and the other children don't like them then the mother gets diagnosed with cancer and has 2 months to live the husband and her go do every thing they wanted to do then she died he went even deeper in depression and the children dident come and help him because he was always a dick to them because so then he slowly killed himself with alcohol and drugs so then he die on December 25 the most magical day of the year and the was saddening to some people but the children dident care and no one came to the funeral so their was not a funeral and his body was just thrown in a river the lead to the ocean because it began to stink and his body was eventually eaten by fish and his bones eroded and they eventually and probably became fossil fuels after million of years and decade after decade no one missed Sally and John Bendercon.


End file.
